Area 51
by LittleMissBrit
Summary: Peter and Shuri have an idea- to invade Area 51. Tony wants in. The Avengers are forced to join them. What will they find in the super secret base and will the meme have any basis in reality?One shot, non canon compliant.


**DISCLAIMED**

**If you enjoy this, please, please read & review my other Avengers story 'Light Me Up.'**

**The memes inspired me, what can I say? This is set in 2019, but all the Avengers are here so it's not really canon compliant. Hope you enjoy.**

**Area 51**

Like all of Peter Parker's most interesting and crazy ideas, it was made with Princess Shuri. One evening, the two were Face Timing as they so often did. The subject of memes, as always, came up and the newest Area 51 ones managed to enter the situation. As they shared their favourite ones, they decided to discuss what it would actually be like to enter the secretive Nevada base and what they thought would be in there.

The idea came into their head at the exact same time and their faces split into wide grins.

Peter spent the next day at school with his head in the clouds. He probably failed his physics test because his mind was elsewhere; he unwittingly ignored Ned's excitement at building the Millennium Falcon and even laughed at Flash's admittedly good insult. As soon as the final bell rang, he ran straight onto the subway and headed to Stark Tower.

Skipping through security, he hit the elevator button and shot straight up to the lab. As he'd hoped, Tony Stark was playing with some technology.

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark."

"Slow down short stuff," Tony put his wrench down, "Hey, grab a cloth, I don't want sweat in my lab."

He threw a towel at Peter, who dabbed his forehead.

"Thanks Mr. Stark," his voice went a mile a minute, "Look, Princess Shuri and I were talking last night and we had this idea. You know Area 51, that super cool place in Nevada that's also totally super secret because it probably has aliens? Well, there's this meme going around and everyone's talking about Area 51 to storm it to free ET or whatever. Shuri and I kind of thought it would be cool to, you know, actually go and I thought that curiosity might get the better of you?"

To his total surprise, Tony's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I have wanted to know FOR YEARS," Tony informed him, "When I saw those memes, I was reminded of a chat room I was in back in the 90s; we all talked about Area 51 and what we thought of it. My user name as Area51 69, memories. Anyway, I want to know too. Sadly, I don't think that Shuri, you and I could manage to get in there with just the three of us."

Peter's face visually deflated.

"But I know a group of people who can..." Tony continued.

Peter's face widened into a smile.

Area 51-

Tony sent an emergency message to every member of the Avengers. It was easy for some of them- Cap, Bucky, Sam, Bruce, Vision, Rhodey, Wanda and Doctor Strange were already in New York. He could get Scott and Hope across on a plane from San Francisco with ease, whilst Shuri and T'Challa could also come via jet. The others were a little trickier. Clint and Natasha were in deep cover on an Avengers mission; Tony had no idea where they were. Carol and Thor, however, were off world and they'd still not mastered a way to contact them apart from the pager. Something told Tony that Carol probably wouldn't be best pleased that he'd torn her away from important galaxy saving to storm a US air base.

That didn't matter though, because Tony wanted everyone there.

So a few days later, everyone was gathered in upstate New York at the Avengers base. Somehow, Carol had managed to bring Thor in with her, for which Tony was hugely grateful. Deciding to make a grand entrance, he hid an 'I Want to Believe' t-shirt underneath a jacket and had FRIDAY ready David Bowie's _Starman _for his arrival.

Peaking through the glass, he saw everyone talking seriously. Peter and Shuri stood in the corner together, obviously privy to what was going on. Smirking, he whispered into his watch.

"FRIDAY, play my music."

_There's a Starman waiting in the sky_

_He'd like to come and meet us_

_But he thinks he'd blow our minds_

Everyone looked up as Tony entered.

"Avengers," he greeted, "Thank you all for coming at my request.

"Tony, what the hell is going on?" Rhodey asked, "I was all set for a meeting with the Secretary of Defense before I got the urgent message, I had to literally run out of the Pentagon."

"This is extremely important. There is a reason I called you out here. I'm concerned about a government group hiding out of world objects away from public view, items that could be of extreme interest to the people of the world. After years of research, I've decided that the time is right for us to launch a full scale storming of their base in Nevada. This is something that is a full scale all Avengers team effort, something we cannot avoid. It's the most important mission we've had since Loki and Ultron."

"Out of world objects?" Steve questioned from the back.

"Yes...aliens."

Before anyone could say anything, Tony ripped his jacket open to reveal his 'I want to believe' shirt, complete with a picture of a little green man.

"That's right Avengers, we're storming Area 51."

Apart from the supportive whooping of Shuri and Peter, there was an absolute silence in the room.

"Are you joking?" Strange asked, "You called us all out of here, most of us from important missions, because you wanted to take part in that stupid meme that's been going around the internet? I always thought you were mad Stark, but you truly are out of this world crazy."

"You know memes?" Peter couldn't help but ask.

"We do have internet at the sanctum, we're not savages," Strange shot back, "Wong won't shut up about 'snatching wigs' or whatever. Anyway, this is incredibly stupid. Unless you come up with some actual missions for us, I am leaving right now."

"I am with Dr. Strange," Vision piped up, "My statistical analysis of public records and those available to us as Avengers have shown that it is extremely likely that the US military is using 'Area 51' to develop top secret defence technology, nothing more, nothing less. Besides, the only two people in this room with access to Homey Airport, to use its correct name, are Captain Danvers and Colonel Rhodes. Only Colonel Rhodes would have enough access to cover most of the base. If we were to enter, we would all be arrested for trespassing on a military base, something that would give us a maximum six months custodial sentence and a $500 fine. As Mr. Lang already has a criminal record, it would be deeply unwise for him to try, as it would be for the rest of us."

Scott opened his mouth to protest, but Hope just glared at him and he shut up.

"But don't you want to know if there are aliens in Nevada?" Tony asked.

"We know aliens exist, they were flying around here in New York seven years ago," Natasha reminded him, "We've had extraterrestrials on this planet many times since then, even Captain Danvers has part alien in here. If we wanted to find aliens, we'd just have to wait another week or two before getting called in. I cannot believe you pulled me and Clint out of Riga for this. Vision's right, it will just cause too much trouble."

"I don't care what Talking Siri says," Tony shot back, Vision looking mortally offended at the insult, "First off, Thor and Captain Marvel don't even live on this planet so they have no way of getting arrested or whatever. T'Challa and Shuri have diplomatic immunity as royalty of a foreign nation. Do you think that the government is going to arrest anyone of us? Imagine Captain America in handcuffs, Fox News would probably start a full out war from their base. Even if we don't find aliens, there has gotta be some other cool shit like a mind control machine. Come on you guys, it'll be great."

He was met with a stony silence.

"Ok, all in favour of entering Area 51?"

He raised his hand, along with Shuri; Peter; Thor; Scott; Bucky; Clint and Bruce.

Everyone looked at the latter.

"What?" he shrugged, "I'm curious. Screw the government."

"I love the anarchy Brucie," Tony grinned, "All those not?"

Everyone else raised their hands, with Rhodey, Carol and Steve looking particularly stern.

"Well, my Area 51 squad will do it with or without you so you might as well come to keep an eye on us. We won't harm anyone; we'll just get our way in, explore the place and free some captive aliens. Then we'll be on our merry way home back in time for dinner. It would be great for the kid and his school project."

"I believe Mr. Parker studies the Constitution and the party system in his civic classes, I do not think that breaking into a restricted government base would do him any good," T'Challa wisely advised, "Do you think that the government will be especially pleased for me and my sister to be there? They may think that we are involved in espionage as foreign agents."

"You do have diplomatic immunity- Tony just said," Scott piped up.

"Thanks Lang," Tony nodded, "Well, I don't know about you, but I really fancy going to Nevada right about now. I can ready the jets and get us there in a few hours. Get ready people, we're going to invade Area 51."

Peter and Shuri were already at his heels, Thor, Bruce, Clint and Scott slowly rising. Behind them, the remaining Avengers had a non verbal conversation.

"Wait!" Steve called.

"Yes dear?" Tony spun around.

"If you agree to let Dr. Strange portal us, we'll go," he sighed, "For no longer than an hour, we harm no guards and get no one in trouble for doing their job?"

Tony nodded.

"Of course."

"Then let's get this over with," Natasha commanded as Clint returned to her side, "I cannot believe you want to do this, you're a father of three."

"If I bring home ET for dinner with my kids, I'll be father of the year."

The redhead rolled her eyes.

"Over to you, Strange," Tony nodded at the annoyed doctor.

Strange began to spin his portal. The rest of the group stood behind, with various emotions running through them. Peter and Shuri had linked pinkies, excitement bursting through them as they shuffled closest to the portal. Bruce and Tony were discussing the scientific merits of the visit, whilst Thor, Scott and Clint talked about what they might find. The rest of the group, however, were inwardly kicking themselves for the suggestion.

With the portal open, everyone took a deep breath as Tony led the pack into a cold corridor. With Strange rounding up the group, the portal was closed behind them and they all moved closer together. Steve had his shield tightly wrapped against his arm, Natasha was holding her widow bites tightly and Thor had his hammer locked into his hand. The corridor was silent, but everyone was already aware of the cameras that were zooming in on them and the inevitable security that was rushing towards them.

"This way looks super secret," Tony whispered, pointing to a corridor going to their right, "Let's go."

They inched along, surprised that no one in security had rushed to capture them yet- though they supposed everyone would be preparing themselves to fight the Avengers. There were no doors for many metres, the corridors cold and dark with no windows for the outside world to look into.

As they walked, Tony noticed something on Peter's arm.

"Is that a GoPro?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's cool isn't it? Aunt May got it for my birthday last year, they had a cheap one on eBay so we could afford it."

"I give you all the cool Stark technology in the world and you use a GoPro? Jesus kid, I thought I'd taught you better."

"In Wakanda, we have cameras that can be accessed by the eye only," Shuri boasted, T'Challa nodding along approvingly.

"Pym Laboratories has them too," Hope added.

"They're a_wesome," _Scott agreed happily.

"Remind me to give you some camera wear when we get back kid," Tony suddenly stopped, bringing the entire group to a halt, "Guys, this looks super secret- Level 10 plus. FRIDAY get me the code-"

He was stopped when Carol blasted the keypad, allowing the door to open.

"Saves time," the blonde shrugged, "C'mon."

"I love her," Tony stared at her as if she was the moon, "I love her."

They continued down a long stretch of corridor before finally reaching a door.

_TOP SECRET- HIGHEST LEVEL OPERATIVES ONLY! _

"An exclamation mark," Peter's eyes widened, "This must be where they keep the aliens. Let's go in."

Just before his hand could turn the knob, there was a shout.

"STOP! Don't go in there!"

A blonde woman in an air force uniform ran over. As soon as she saw Rhodey, she snapped to attention and saluted him.

"At ease, Lieutenant..."

"Lieutenant Masters, sir," she went rigid even when at ease, "I must ask you not to enter that room at all costs. You have already trespassed on a US military base and we must ask you to leave immediately. The only reason you are not being hauled to a jail is because you are Avengers. Even Colonel Rhodes cannot enter this room."

"Why? What's in it?" Tony asked.

"Strictly classified information that you cannot even think about," Masters snapped.

"Damn she's good- Cap, flirt with her."

"Why me?" an agog Steve asked.

"Because you're you, the girls love you. I'd do it but Pepper would have me six feet under."

"I will not loosen my lips for some flirting, Mr. Stark, and I assure you that I am offended that you think flattery will get you to betray my country. Get out of here now."

Rolling his eyes, Tony nodded at Carol, who blasted the door right open.

"Sorry Lieutenant," Rhodey apologised as they entered, "I'll ensure your commanding officer gets a glowing review of your excellent protocol."

Masters gaped at him as they walked into the room. Towards the back wall, there was a sight that they did not expect to see. President George Baxter, Nick Fury, Secretary Ross, Defence Secretary Kirk Adams, Air Force Chief of Staff General Lorraine Moore and Secretary of the Air Force Mateo Delgrado were stood around a poker table, drinks all around. There was a spare seat with them.

"What in the fresh hell is this?" Secretary Ross boomed.

"For God's sake, can I not play poker with friends without you fools entering?" Fury stood up, looking pretty angry, "Goddamit Danvers, I thought you were in another galaxy. What the hell are you doing here?"

"We, Nick, are storming Area 51 to search for aliens," Tony replied triumphantly.

"I told my staff to get on top of those Area 51 memes," President Baxter snapped, "I tried to get my Press Secretary to talk about Bigfoot in order to get everyone's attentions away from it, but I couldn't manage to get it into anything. Why am I not surprised Tony Stark is involved in this shit?"

"Colonel Rhodes," Adams started.

"I'm sorry Mr. Secretary, but I really couldn't stop him. He's rather powerful...and persuasive."

"That I understand, but I must ask you to leave," Adams rose from his seat, "I am appreciative of the work you have done, especially Captain Rogers for saving my family last month, but this is a top secret base. Only five of you have military backgrounds and only one of you is still serving. Heck, I have two Russian defectors stood in front of me."

"HYDRA, get it right," Bucky snapped, "I was hardly a willing accomplice. Move aside, I want to see the aliens."

"THERE ARE NO ALIENS!" an incandescent Baxter screamed.

"Plus, their highnesses are also leaders of a foreign country," General Moore nodded to Shuri and T'Challa, "We cannot risk our secrets getting into foreign hands, even with allies as great as the Wakandans. It is deeply concerning."

"No offence, but your secrets are what our children learn about age five," Shuri corrected, "Our air force has been more advanced than yours ever since the Wright brothers took flight."

Moore looked deeply offended.

"Wait a second," Tony paused, going over to the poker table, "Is that a 1977 Basique Red Wine? It's the rarest in the world!"

Fury nodded, "It is."

"Holy shit, I didn't think it even existed. How did you get a Basique?"

"That is what we have in here, son," Baxter clapped him on the shoulder, "Come take a look."

Fury looked at the President questioningly, but Baxter merely nodded to say he should listen to the plan. They walked over to a small panel, Baxter punching in a code. When it swung open, it revealed hundreds of bottles of the rarest and most expensive alcohols in the entire world. The vast majority in there weren't even in circulation.

"Holy shit," Tony hollered, "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes Mr. Stark- Area 51 holds the world's rarest alcohol. The rest of it is a standard secret development military base, nothing else. This is our prime secret- here; take a sip of my wine."

Tony lit up when he sipped on the wine.

"Holy shit, that is better than sex."

"Take a bottle, all of you," Baxter offered, "Whatever you want, each of you take the one you want the most. After that, can we trust that you leave?"

The Avengers walked over, each taking varying drinks. Thor chose whiskey, Steve chose bourbon and Natasha, ever the Russian, chose vodka. Peter tried to reach for one, but Tony slapped his hand away.

"It's for my aunt."

"Don't lie kid, you're terrible at it," Tony moved the wine away from Peter's reach, "Thanks Mr. President, I might vote for you next time."

Baxter laughed slightly, "Bless you Mr. Stark. Thank you all for what you've done, Avengers, we owe you a great debt."

"That's my cue," Strange opened up a portal.

The President shook everyone's hands, thanking them all as they went. Tony stepped in last, saluting Baxter before Strange closed the portal.

After half a minute, everyone in the room relaxed.

"Topher, you can come out now!" Fury called.

The side door swung open and a tiny green Martian entered, smoking one of the best and rarest Cuban cigars on the market. He hopped up on his seat, picking up his cards.

"I cannot believe that they fell for that bullshit, I thought they'd never leave," Topher puffed on the cigar, "Are all earthlings this stupid?"

"Would you believe that Dr. Banner, Mr. Stark, Dr. Strange and Princess Shuri are four of the brightest minds on the planet?"

There was a pause before they all laughed.

"How are things with Spielberg?" Moore asked Topher.

"Ogwa is putting the idea of another ET like movie in his mind- that Spielberg, he really did us wonders with that alien film but he really put us on the map. Stupid humans getting too close, thank god for memory wipers. I thought we'd have to use them on this lot- hey, would it work on Thor?"

"Probably not, but hey ho," Fury shrugged, "Nice call with the alcohol George."

"I wasn't voted president for nothing," Baxter picked up his cards, "Now, where we were before we were interrupted so rudely?"

"Your ass was being kicked by a Martian," Topher smirked, his green fingers elongated, "Now let's get this over with, I'm part of a group scaring drivers in the Arizona desert tonight."

**Hope you enjoyed xxx**


End file.
